Mi Hermano
by Takimara
Summary: El dolor y la pena, nos lleva por lugares insospechados. Lo que es obligado hacer un hermano para salvar la vida de otro, aunque le cueste un alto precio.


Holaaaa. Volví. ='v ¡PERO CON ESCUSAS!

Cuando les prometí el fic (De especial navideño 2015.) de improvisto fui de viaje. (¡Fue lindo nwn!)

En el viaje al idiota de papá se le ocurrió romperme la memoria del cel. donde yo tenía el fic guardado. (Sufrí. TuT)

Cuando llegue a la casa ya no era navidad así que decidí publicarlo el 6 de enero. (Aww. T.T)

La computadora se daño antes de la fecha. (¡TE ODIO VIDA!)

Ahora es que la maldita se arreglo. (La vida es cruel. TuT)

No tengo el fic porque lo que se daño de la compu fue el disco duro. (¡MAMAAAA! ¿DONDE ESTA EL BARRANCO MAS CERCANOOO?)

Perdí TODOS mis fics. (Total 52.)

TODA mi música. (Más de 6.000 canciones.)

TODOS mis videos. (Solo unos 23.)

TODOS mis dibujos de compu. (¡No se los diré! Aun me duele.)

TODAS mis fotos y mis imágenes. (Muchos más que las canciones.)

¡Y 3 malditos años de trabajo! (Me suicidaría pero me perdería miles de fics. TuT)

Y pues para tener que escribir todo… Me da un flojerón. Aparte que estoy en 4 de secundaria, es el año más difícil y abarca todo mi tiempo. Y para al final del día solo 20 o 30 minutos para escribir no me alcanza. ='v

Mikey: Pero si para leer ¿Verdad? =D

Yo: *Lo apunto con la bazuca* ¡Cállate!

Mikey: Perdimos la libertad de expresión. T3T (?

Yo: Bueno, el fic está basado en una canción que la cambie un poco ya que me parecía algo "Ofensivo" Si comparaba a Leo con una mujer… ¡No piensen mal! ¡Yo también soy mujer! Pero es que Leo no es mujer así que me pareció mejor cambiar un poco la letra y, ya que todos me odian. TuT *Se va a un rincón a comer chocolates. ='v*

Rafa: ¡Sáquenme de aquí! *En la cárcel porque lo acuse de por robar chocolates* ¡Ni siquiera robo! ¡Yo los salve de una invasión alienígena y así me la pagan!

Yo: *La que robo los chocolates en realidad* Bitch Please. TuT (?

 **Renuncia:** **No me pertenecen las TMNT, creadas por** Peter Laird **y** Kevin Eastman **. Y pertenecientes actualmente a la compañía de** Nickelodeon **. ¡Pero algún día** me pertenecerán **y** gobernare al mundo **! Wajajaja. (?**

 **Advertencia de autora** **: Con el resto de las** advertencias **seré un poco** dura **, así que** si no es para ti, no te ofendas **.**

 **Advertencia de género** **:** YAOI **(ChicoxChico.),** REO, RAPHANARDO, RAPHXLEO **. Si** no **te gusta este género ¡No lo leas! No quiero luego a una persona que ande insultando como se le dé la gana ¡Hace rato que** NO **tengo paciencia con este tipo de personas! Así que si lo lees y no te gusta ¡MUERDETE LOS DEDOS! Y guarda tus palabras que a nadie le importa, si fuera que no colocara advertencias, ok. Pero como las puse y no le haces caso ¡Jodete! Nadie te puso una pistola en la cabeza para que lo leyeras. Y si TE GUSTA el género ignora lo que dije que no es para ti y espero que lo disfrutes. Además es mi primer fic yaoi, así que no juzguen. TuT Y no me pienso arriesgar a que me insulten como si fuera su marioneta. ¬¬**

 **Advertencia de Violencia** **: Este fic contiene** VIOLENCIA DOMESTICA **, si eres sensible conforme a estos temas te recomiendo** NO **leerlo, no quiero luego a alguien con ganas de tirarse a un barranco o con una depresión corta venas. (Sin ofender a nadie.) Pero si no eres sensible con esto, léelo y espero que también lo disfrutes.**

 **No escribo por dinero ni nada por el estilo. Solo** me gusta **escribir y ¿Por qué no? No es** ilegal **, así que Yolo.**

Ya se acabaron las advertencias. Muy bien. ¡A leer!

Lwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwl

Una tortuga mutante caminaba tranquilamente sin preocupaciones por las calles de New York; Después de todo ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Desde el gran incidente en que miles y miles de mutantes y humanos estuvieran en guerra, y que le tocara a ellos y algunas de sus familias amigas hacer a los demás darse cuenta, que ni los mutantes, ni los humanos eran peligrosos, se diera todo por la paz y aceptar tanto a los mutantes como a los humanos. Ya hasta se re-creaban leyes para proteger tanto humanos como mutantes, pero como siempre, esto suele ser algo lento.

El chico tortuga mutante (Iba vestido de un pantalón grisáceo largo rasgado hasta los tobillos, camisa azul ancha debido a su caparazón, junto a su bandada azul que daba juego con sus hermosos ojos azules.) termina por entrar a un restaurante elegante, se acerca un poco tímido al encargado de las reservaciones, el cual le mira con una sonrisa.

-Leonardo Hamato.-Dice el chico mutante.

El encargado revisa la lista y sonríe más ampliamente.

-Bienvenido señor Hamato.-Comienza a caminar.-Le están esperando.

Leonardo no hace más que seguir al mesero hasta llegar y ver a su hermano Don sentado en una mesa, quien gira a verlo sonriente.

-Donnie.-Saluda sonriente Leonardo para luego sentarse en la silla frente a él.

-Leo.-Le saluda devuelta y despide al mesero.

 _Como pasan los años,_

 _Ayer éramos niños._

(Donnie iba con un pantalón negro y camisa ancha a cuadros morados.)

-¡Tiempo sin verte, Leo!-Comenta Donnie muy sonriente, más de lo común, cosa que no paso Leo por alto.

-Donnie. -Ríe tiernamente el oji-azul.-Si nos vemos cada semana. –Ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. –Ríe también.- ¿Pero qué esperas que diga? Si apenas hace unos años nos tocaba vernos las caras a diario.

Leo termina por asentir. –Sí, todavía recuerdo esos días, el Maestro Splinter nos hacia entrenar cada vez más temprano.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me obligabas a levantarme aun después sabiendo que me es trasnochaba de noche.-Recuerda con cierta gracia.

-Pues, o era eso, o randori.-Le recuerda divertido.

-Si, y las caras que ponía, Rafa cada día.-Ambos terminan por reír, pero Donnie deja de hacerlo cuando nota algo peculiar en Leo.

Justo había un leve rasguño con bordes morados se encontraba tapado muy hábilmente por la bandana azul de Leo, y no se abría dado cuenta de no ser porque este se asomaba discretamente; El oji-café abre los enormemente preocupado, aunque ya se lo esperaba si era sincero. Leo nota eso y deja de reír para luego acomodarse la bandana y mirar al lado contrario con dolor.

-Donnie.-Trata de explicar ¿Pero como abría de hacerlo? Por más que rogara el ya sabía la situación.

 _Mami y Papi luchaban_

 _Por nuestro porvenir,_

 _Tú cuidabas de mi, hoy yo velo por ti._

 _Hermanito, te adoro,_

 _Sé que no eres feliz._

-Déjame ver.-Dice Donnie seriamente.

Suspira. Ya sabe lo que sigue.-Donnie.

-¡Déjame ver!-Exige autoritariamente frunciendo el seño.

Leo traga duro, debe admitir que esa orden le hizo sentirse peor y hacer a sus neuronas dar un estado de alerta; Aunque sabía que no debía asustarse. Toma su bandana y la sube lentamente ante una mueca de dolor, mostrando una herida de cuchilla cocida con los bordes morados. Cierra los ojos para no ver el rostro de rabia, odio y dolor de su hermano menor, para luego sentir un golpe en la mesa, lo cual hace que vuelva colocar la bandana en su lugar.

-Donnie.-Habla como pidiendo permiso para hablar, pero al ver que no contesta sigue hablando.- Tuvimos una discusión ese día, el estaba borracho, fue mi error molestarlo, no fue su culpa, además… -Se tomo un momento para abrir los ojos y ver a su hermanito sostener su cabeza con sus manos y los codos sobre la mesa.-No… No sabía que tenía la sai en su mano y… -Calla y suspira mirando hacia abajo.

Donnie no estaba sorprendido, pero aun así le dolía, después de todo ese asunto de la guerra de los humanos y los mutantes, se dio por enterado la relación de Rafa y Leo, como su familia fueron aceptados, ambos decidieron casarse y vivir juntos, ahora ambos Vivian solos lejos de las personas a pesar de todo. Pero después de la muerte de Splinter, Rafa había comenzado a tomar, y cada vez que llegaba borracho siempre golpeaba a Leo hasta la saciedad, a veces hasta lo violaba; podría ser solo estando borracho ¡Pero no! Hasta sobrio terminaba descargando su furia contra su hermano de azul, y este lo amaba demasiado como para defenderse, aunque sería la mentira mas horrenda decir que no le dolían los golpes y los tratos que su amado le daba, las palabras y las humillaciones que sufría… dolían más de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar, y para completar, habían adoptado un par de niños mutantes, un perro y un lobo que Vivian con ellos de 10 y 6 años de edad, y le tocaba a Leo tratar de cuidarlos de todo eso, sin tener que dejar a Rafael.

 _Otro golpe en la cara,_

 _Esto es cada semana,_

 _Y como siempre una excusa,_

 _Que tú ganas al fin,_

 _Que él se burle de ti._

 _¿Pero qué hago yo aquí?_

 _Aunque quiera ayudarte,_

 _Tú lo aceptas así._

-Leo.-Dice Donnie para luego levantar su rostro y detenerse a pensar viendo a su hermano mayor con la mirada perdida en el suelo… Retira sus brazos de la mesa y toma una maleta que se encontraba junto a su silla, la abre y saca una caja negra de metal. Al hacerlo Leo levanta su vista y observa la caja colocarse sobre la mesa y arrastrarse hacia a él.

-Hermano…-La voz de Donnie sonaba seria, lo que hizo a Leo ponerse un poco nervioso.-Yo los amo a los dos, créeme…-Suspira.-Pero no permitiré que él, te asesine aprovechándote de tu amor hacia su persona.

Leo abre grandes los ojos sorprendido… Veía en los ojos de Donnie una determinación que solo veía en sus hermanos cuando uno estaba en un horrible peligro, determinación cueste a lo que cueste.

 _Tú eres mi sangre,_

 _Y mi meta es salvarte,_

 _Yo rezo por ti._

-Pe-Pero Donnie… -Habla un poco asustado.- El… El me ama, me ama y yo también le amo…-Hablaba como queriendo defenderlo, cuando ni el estaba seguro de sus palabras.- Se que el cambiara ¡Lo sé! ¡Me lo juro, y sé que el…! –Mueve las manos explicando cada frase, aunque en realidad lo hacía para mantener quieto su miedo y nerviosismo.- ¡No fallara! –Mira a Donnie seriamente ante esto.

-Leo…-Niega con la cabeza.-Al menos ¿Sabes lo que él, hace en los bares con Casey?-Trataba de razonar con su hermano mayor, Casey era su vecino y amigo de Abril, y AMBOS sabían en las _revolcadas_ que solía hacer su hermano de rojo a espaldas del de azul.

-Solo se divierte, Donnie…-Pero Leo ni de coña se daba cuenta, el mismo se colocaba esa venda en los ojos que se encargaba de ocultarle la verdad, se podría decir que era más terco que el mismo Rafael.- Eso no mata a nadie…

-¡Te matara a ti!-Golpea la mesa de nuevo, sus ojos se volvían cada vez mas cristalinos.

Leo se quedo callado.

-¡Te golpea, te grita, te insulta, te hace llorar, te hace sentir que no vales nada! ¿¡Desde cuando eso es amar a alguien!?-Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza de la rabia que sentía al ver a su hermano sufrir tanto por alguien que no vale la pena… Aunque este también sea su propio hermano.

Leo se abrazo a sí mismo, y agacho la cabeza comenzó a derramar varias lagrimas de sus ojos, entendiendo lo que él quería decir… Lo sabía, lo entendía… Pero su corazón no lo quería creer… Y él, tampoco.

 _Hermanito el no te quiere (Quiere.)_

 _Tiene como veinte mujeres._

 _¿Qué no lo ves?_

 _Te maltrata luego tú lo defiendes,_

 _Dale mente, no te conviene._

 _¿Qué no lo ves?_

 _(Lloras.) Cada vez que te pega._

 _(Lloras.) De la rabia y pena._

 _(Lloras.) Yo siento tu temor._

 _(Lloras.) En sus manos puedes morir,_

 _Ese hombre te hace sufrir,_

 _Te hizo ese moretón._

(Lloras.) Y con malas palabras,

(Lloras.) El se siente superior.

El chico de morado se limpia los ojos, se levanta y al avanzar junto a su hermano se arrodilla y le abraza. El oji-azul al principio se pone tenso y encogido, pero luego se da cuenta que no tiene que temer… Y le abraza con fuerza llorando en su hombro, como si esa fuera su única salvación de ese pozo en el que se hundió.

-Hermano…-Toma la caja con una de sus manos y la coloca justo en las piernas de Leo.- Úsala.

Leo duda varios segundos para luego asentir, y abrazarse más a su hermano.

 _Ese hombre es un animal._

 _Un cobarde sin dignidad,_

 _Por pegarte sin razón._

-Te quiero hermanito…-Murmura Leo para luego separarse y limpiarse las lagrimas.

-Yo también te quiero hermano.-Le contesta Donnie con una sonrisa triste para después acariciarle la cabeza.

Asiente una vez más, y sin decir más toma la caja entre sus manos, se levanta y se despide de Donnie con un beso en la mejilla y un "Hasta la siguiente semana." El menor solo lo mira irse para luego suspirar, tomar sus cosas e irse a su casa con las esperanzas de que Leo salga con bien de ese infierno llamado hogar.

 _El no es digno de que tanto lo ames,_

 _Piensa bien, tú eres el culpable._

 _Y tú lo ves._

Leo después de pensar el todo el camino en lo que le dijo Donnie en aquel restaurante, y en hacerle caso o no, llega a su casa, entra y cierra la puerta con llave; Observa que la casa está en sumo silencio, observa también uno que otro juguete regado por la sala, los cueles no duda en recoger y dirigirse a la habitación de sus pequeños. Abre lentamente la puerta y con el sigilo de un ninja, coloca la caja sobre una mesa y guarda los juguetes en sus cajas. Se dirige a recorrer la caja e irse cuando se detiene a ver a sus pequeños durmiendo.

Un niño peli-rojo con orejas del mismo color, abrazado tiernamente a otro de orejas más grandes de color negro al igual que su cabello. Sonríe tiernamente, se acerca a los niños y les besa la frente para luego arroparlos.

Sus pequeños.

Los amaba. Y mucho, se podría decir que su amor a ellos competía con su amor a Rafael… Rafael.

Su sonrisa desaparece de la misma forma en que llego. Traga saliva. Los pequeños… SUS pequeños veían y escuchaban TODO lo que Rafael le hacía. Ellos veían como se le hacían marcas en el cuerpo causado por los golpes, veían la sangre que escurría de su boca y de su carea cada que Rafael le golpeaba y gritaba, veían las muecas de dolor que hacía cada que Rafael lo pateaba, y veían como Rafael ganaba la batalla y él se rendía no solo ante el dolor físico… Si no el emocional.

Él sabia que ellos lo veían, a él le tocaba consolarlos todas las noches y atenderlos cuando lloraban por alguna pesadilla en la que Rafa lo mataba a él en medio de la noche. A él le tocaba buscar a sus hijos en la escuela antes de la hora, porque el director le llamaba para avisarle cuando sus hijos peleaban con otros niños, cuando sus hijos lloraban de la nada a mitad de la clase, cuando lloraban por su ausencia, e incluso por sus bajas calificaciones, o hasta que se escapaban. El sabía el miedo que tenían sus hijos al ver a Rafael llegar a la casa borracho. Después de todo, el no era el único en ese infierno llamado hogar… No, no podía seguir permitiendo eso.

 _Mis sobrinos no deben,_

 _Ver su padre correr._

 _En tu casa hay un monstruo,_

 _Y tú duermes con él._

Toma la caja entre sus manos y se encamina a la puerta para cerrarla, no sin antes darles un último vistazo a sus hijos con una tierna sonrisa. Suspira con la puerta tras de sí, se encamina a su habitación y entra, enciende la luz y esconde la caja bajo la cama. Para luego caminar al baño de la habitación y darse un baño.

Después de media hora sale de ya estando seco y sin su ropa encima, se acerca a la cama matrimonial de sabanas color grisácea y se sienta en el borde de esta pensando más sobre su relación con Rafa y de lo que debería hacer. Cierra los ojos recordando cuando apenas todo comenzó.

" _-Te amo.-Repite Rafa por sexta vez esa noche._

 _-Lo sé, cariño.-Y le contesta Leo las mismas veces que él le repite._

 _Ambos se encontraban en la cama matrimonial que apenas habían comprado ese mismo día. Leo se encontraba sobre Rafa abrazándolo por el cuello con sus brazos y mirándolo de manera tierna y cariñosa, mientras que el otro lo abrazaba de la cintura y le miraba embobado._

 _-Quisiera estar así por siempre.-Susurra el de rojo con algo de picardía._

 _-Eso se puede arreglar.-Le contesta Leo de la misma manera seguido de un dulce beso en los labios._

 _-Jamás dejaría que algo te dañe Leo…-Dice luego de separarse del beso._

 _-¿Es una promesa?-Sonríe juntando sus narices mirándolo directamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes._

 _-Es un juramento.-Contesta para luego ladear la cabeza y besarlo con intensidad y delicadeza._

 _-Te amo, Leo._

 _-Y yo también… Rafa."_

 _Anda y cuenta las horas,_

 _Que te ha hecho feliz,_

 _Luego cuenta los años,_

 _Que te ha hecho sufrir._

El ojo-azul abre los ojos para obligarse a regresar a la realidad. Él lo ama… No, lo amaba. Las marcas que le cubrían su cuerpo y mente eran la prueba de eso. ¿Cómo fue sucedió? ¿Cómo dejo que el tiempo arruinara su relación? ¿Cómo rayos dejo que el amor muriera lenta y dolorosamente sin que se diera cuenta?... Será que… ¿En realidad no le amaba? ¿Todo fue una mentira? ¿Una cruel y horrenda mentira en la que se vio envuelto junto a los brazos del oji-verde? ¿Sera que el… Le odia?

Después de tanto pensar en una respuesta se vio a si mismo abrazando sus piernas y llorando desconsoladamente con su rostro entre ellas… Todo amor hacia su persona, había muerto.

 _Yo no soporto ver mi hermano llorando,_

 _Ese hombre es una rata._

Tanto era su dolor y pena en ese momento que no sintió o escucho los pasos arrastrados y torpes de alguien que se acercaba cada vez más a la habitación, solo supo que estaba ahí cuando escucho el chirrido de la puerta y levanto su rostro para toparse con el miedo en persona. Era Rafa que estaba frente a él mirándolo fijamente con rabia y odio… Odio. Sintió un horrible terror y escalofrió al verlo acercarse amenazante contra el haciendo que instintivamente retrocediera un poco con sus brazos sin apartar su vista de esa mirada ámbar hacia su persona; La misma que hace años le miraba con amor y cariño.

-Rafa…-Su voz sale como un lamento que el mismo obliga callar al sentir La rabia del otro crecer ante su aterrada mirada.

-¿¡CON QUIEN MIERDA SALISTE MIENTRAS NO ESTABA!?-Grita con furia mientras su rostro lentamente comenzaba a desencajar haciendo a Leo desplomarse sobre la cama por el susto.

-Yo… Yo solo.-Cayo su voz al sentir el peso de Rafael sobre él mientras le tomaba de las muñecas y lo aprisionaba sin importarle que comenzara a lastimarle.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo el olor a alcohol entrar en sus fosas nasales, trata de ignorar el dolor en sus muñecas, aunque el terror en ese momento no se lo permitía.

-¡A TI NADIE TE DIO PERMISO PARA SALIR!-Sin soltar sus muñecas las levanta y las posiciona sobre su cuello comenzando a ahorcarlo.

El mayor suelta un quejido al sentir dolor en su tráquea y falta en sus pulmones. Pero al parecer esto no le importo al personaje que se encontraba sobre de él.

-¡DIME CON QUIEN ESTABAS! ¡ANDA! ¡DILO!-Hace más presión sobre su cuello, no importándole si le hacía daño o no, solo le quería dar una lección.

 _No existe hombre que pueda obligarte,_

 _A estar con él, puedes alejarte._

 _¿Qué no lo ves?_

 _Yo lo siento,_

 _Lo que yo veo es miedo,_

 _Tú le temes a ese perro._

 _¿Qué no lo ves?_

Sus pulmones y garganta dolían como el mismo infierno.

Las lágrimas comenzaron salir de sus ojos azules que de a poco comenzaban a apagarse por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, y de vida en su alma. Escuchaba vagamente los gritos de Rafa que le decían que no valía nada, que él a nadie le importaba; Sentía su voz alejarse, su mente desvanecerse… Iba a morir. Pero entonces cuando escucho veces llamándolo, eran voces de niños… Conocía esas voces eran sus niños… Ellos estaban escuchando.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sacando fuerza de donde no las tenía empuja a Rafa lanzándolo contra una pared para empezar toser como un desquiciado comenzando a sentarse a medida que se sentaba y escupía sangre sobre las sabanas. Entonces cuando paro de toser levanto la vista recordando lo que tenía que hacer… La caja.

 _(Lloras.) Cuando llega a la casa,_

 _(Lloras.) Como un perro borracho,_

 _(Lloras.) Y te pega sin razón;_

 _(Lloras.) Y los niños solo lo ven,_

 _(Lloras.) Y le gritan Dady no,_

 _(Lloras.) No le pegues otra vez._

Después de que se lograra recuperar del golpe, bajo los efectos su embriagues siente la furia y la rabia carcomérselo por dentro, se levanta de golpe un poco tambaleante para luego ver a Leo sacando algo debajo de la cama; Salta contra este y de un solo tirón lo levanta y le golpea tan fuerte que lo lanza de cara contra el suelo, aunque le extraño que este no gritara o gimiera de dolor había causado que el sonido del golpe callara las molestas voces de los niños tras la puerta, sonríe, amaba tener el poder sobre todo y todos, pero su victoria no estaría completa hasta obtener lo que quería… Lentamente comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón para mientras comenzaba acercarse lentamente a Leo… Pero apenas dio el primer paso…

 _(Lloras.) Ese tipo te humilla,_

 _(Lloras.) Y te habla mentiras,_

 _(Lloras.) Y no tiene corazón._

Gira su rostro para verlo; Leo con un rostro serio que no había visto en años extendió su brazo hacia Rafa, el susodicho abrió los ojos con espetufacción al ver lo que Leo sostenía en sus manos… Su juego se había acabado.

-Game over… Rafael.-Lo que es oyó después fue un estruendo que se extendió por varias cuadras.

 _Debería mejor cambiar._

 _Que me venga a mí a pegar,_

 _Yo lo pongo en su lugar._

Lwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwlwl

*Con una armadura como el de la edad media* ¡No me maten! Lamento escribir esto, pero es que no podía con la insistencia de mi lado oscuro.

Lado oscuro: Tenemos galletas. *Con voz cantarina*

Yo: *Aun con la armadura puesta* Ok, sé que es "Posible" de que haya terminando "Matando" a Rafael de esa forma, mientras que en otra personita que conozco *Así es personita, hablo de ti (?* "Casi" coloco a Rafa "Muriendo" en una explosión también… ¡Pero les aseguro que yo no lo mate! ¡Fue Leo! D=

Leo: *Comiendo galletas* ¿Qué yo qué?

Yo: Solo comete esa galleta. ¬n¬

Leo: … *Con cierta sospecha se la come*

Yo: *Ni loca me quitare esta armadura* Y de seguro puede aparecer una de mis amigas que me conocen tan bien, tomarme de los hombros y sacudirme como mercancía preguntándome "¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRIO MATAR A RAFAEL!?" (Si es que leen el fic. T3T) Entonces me tocara decirle: "¡INTENTA COMPETIR CON UNA CANCION QUE COLOCAN TODOS LOS DIAS Y TU CONCIENCIA QUE TE MARTIRIA CON LA MALDITA IDEA!" Para luego darle un coscorrón. XD

Rafa: *Regresando de la cárcel sin que Leo lo haya sabido* Hola.

Leo: Estas en problemas. *Dice comiendo las galletas del lado del mal (?*

Rafa: *Se le baja la tensión* ¡No! ¡Lo juro, no fue mi culpa! ¡Mikey fue el de la idea!

Mikey: *Desde la cocina* ¿Que yo qué?

Leo: Wow, wow, calma… Me refería a un one-shop que escribió Takimara.

Rafa: *Se tranquiliza* ¿Esa loca otra vez? ._.

Yo: ¡Te escuche!

Leo: Ve a leerlo.

Rafa: Ok ¿Y esas galletas?

Leo: ¿Y estas horas de llegar?

Rafa: Nos vemos al rato. *Se apresura*

*Jamás me quitare la armadura* Después de eso Rafa no quiso salir del cuarto por un mes. -w- (?

¡Bueno, dejen Rewies! No, enserio, o si no mato a Leo en el siguiente fic.

¡Están advertidos nwn!

Leo: O_O *Escupe las galletas* ¡SALVENME! D=

¡QUE EL SEÑOR LOS BENDIGA Y PROTEJA! =D


End file.
